


То, что смерти неподвластно

by Niellune, WTF_STony_2020



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellune/pseuds/Niellune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF_STony_2020
Summary: После возвращения из ниоткуда, Стив приходит к Тони, или к тому, что от Тони осталось.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 29





	То, что смерти неподвластно

**Author's Note:**

> Действие фика происходит после событий [Secret Empire](https://readcomiconline.to/Comic/Secret-Empire/Issue-10?id=120407), когда Стив Роджерс вернулся в мир живых, а Капитан Гидра был повержен.  
> Тони Старк всё ещё мёртв.

— Здравствуй, Тони.

Слабое до этого освещение становится чуть ярче, а по стенам пробегает голубая рябь.

Стив присаживается в кресло у заваленного инструментами стола, и с больной тоской наблюдает, как игра света постепенно приобретает форму человеческого силуэта. Полупрозрачная проекция от макушки до пяток один в один Тони Старк. Совершенная цифровая копия безвозвратно потерянного оригинала.

— Здравствуй, Стив, — звуковые сенсоры подражают голосу Тони в мельчайших деталях. — Какими судьбами?

— Хотел…

_...увидеть то, что от тебя осталось._

_...попросить прощения за то, что опоздал._

...поблагодарить, — Стиву даже удаётся улыбнуться.

С момента его возвращения проходит чуть больше суток. Сэм и Баки вкратце рассказывают, что же произошло с миром за месяцы бесплотного скитания настоящего Капитана Америка по глубинам собственного сознания. Апокалипсис и то стал бы новостью получше. Очередная бессмысленная бойня, обоюдная травля и глухие попытки договориться. Ещё одно доказательство того, что история повторяется, а они не учатся на своих же ошибках.

— Для тебя — всё, что угодно. Ты же знаешь, — проекция Старка присаживается на край стола. У Стива чешется ладонь от привычного желания опустить руку на обтянутое виртуальными джинсами бедро.

— Всё равно, спасибо.

Все движения, мимика, внешность до последнего волоса в бородке — это Тони. Каким Стив его помнит. Каким Старк всегда был.

— Для тебя — всё, что угодно, — повторяет он. — Как ты? После такого приключения я бы приходил в себя дольше на пару недель.

— Не помню такого. Ты обычно возвращался в строй на второй день.

— Мы ведь всегда что-то скрывали друг от друга, да?

У проекции не должно быть такого пристального взгляда, но Стива не покидает ощущение, будто его рассматривают под микроскопом. Если Тони действительно скопировал собственное сознание со всеми мыслями, чувствами и поведенческими реакциями, то где-то алгоритм свернул не туда.

— Тони…

— Зачем ты пришёл на самом деле, Стив?

Подобрать нужные слова оказывается не так сложно, как их произнести. Ведь они станут окончательным признанием смерти того, чья жизнь для Стива была важнее собственной. Он ни на йоту не обманывал, сказав когда-то о том, что примет пулю за Железного человека. Но волей космической силы он оказался вне игры в тот момент, когда должен был стать щитом.

Сейчас эта мысль сводит с ума.

— Чтобы сказать, что мне жаль, — в конечном итоге выдыхает он, и тут же сжимает пальцами переносицу. Можно закрыть глаза и представить, как Тони передвигается по лаборатории, склоняется над чертежами и ковыряется в начинке железного костюма. Можно слушать его голос, весёлый, ворчливый, уставший, раздражённый, восторженный. Можно даже говорить с ним, будто ничего не изменилось, и ждать, пока он закончит, чтобы позвать Старка прокатиться на мотоцикле или перекусить в кафе на углу. Можно…

— Со мной всё в порядке, Стив. Немного непривычно, но я всё тот же.

— Нет.

Стальные пальцы сжимают плечо Стива. Он тут же накрывает их ладонью и стискивает что есть силы. Металл гладкий и кажется тёплым. Сколько раз он хватался за ладонь Железного человека во время полётов или выкручивал во время драк, но и подумать не мог, что в один день только так и сможет ощутить прикосновение Тони.

— Не тот же для тебя? — уточняет проекция, а Стив изо всех сил жмурится, ведь в голосе Тони он различает ту самую нотку безысходности, которая появлялась каждый раз, как только они заходили в тупик.

— Ты всегда будешь тем же для меня. Дело не в этом.

— Дело в том, что я больше не человек?

— Нет. Я просто пока не представляю, как… — Стив обрывает себя на полуслове. Он любит Тони и будет любить, несмотря ни на что. Они чуть не убили друг друга, но чувство никуда не исчезло. Поэтому новая форма Старка не важна. Не для Стива.

— Вот так, Кэп, — другое плечо каменеет под внезапной тяжестью перчатки. Из горла Стива вырывается нервный смешок.

Развернувшись, он с удивлением замечает активную броню Железного человека. От полупрозрачной проекции остаётся только голубой свет в прорезях глаз. Можно притвориться, что у Тони всё ещё голубые глаза.

Губы Стива трогает едва заметная улыбка, а Тони повторяет её контуры большим пальцем.

— Что ты делаешь, Тони?

— То, чего хочу, — голос с толикой металла пробирается под кожу, а невесомые прикосновения знакомой тяжестью оседают в паху.

— Ты не можешь _хотеть_.

— Я _знаю_ , что хочу.

— Это другое, Тони.

— Разве? — пальцы в алой перчатке касаются щеки Стива, гладят за ухом. Несколько месяцев блужданий, одиночества и смазанных воспоминаний в то время, как его мир разлетелся на осколки, сужаются до осторожной ласки.

Стив никогда не мог отказать Тони.

Стив не может отказать самому себе.

Пальцами Железный человек очерчивает широкую скулу, касается носа с горбинкой, подбородка. Он дразнит прикосновением, обводя сомкнутые губы, пока они не приоткрываются.

Стив до помутнения сильно хочет почувствовать жёсткий, но податливый рот Тони. На губах, шее, члене. Горькую мысль о том, что больше — никогда, он заталкивает подальше. Неважно, в какой форме. Главное, что Тони всё ещё с ним.

Приоткрыв рот, он впускает металлические пальцы. И, пусть Старк всё равно не почувствует, обильно обсасывает и стягивает плотно сжатыми губами. Хриплый смех подстёгивает Стива — он обнимает Железного человека за плечи и тянет на себя. Привычная тяжесть заводит не хуже жадного минета — Тони в доспехе не раз вжимал Стива в стену, имея долго и жадно. Порой зло, порой с безграничной чувственностью. Всегда с любовью.

Тони не спрашивает, как Стив хочет. Все воспоминания вбиты в его сознание двоичным кодом.

Пряжка ремня звенит в тишине, разбавляемой лишь тяжёлым дыханием Стива. Пара движений — и джинсы остаются висеть на уровне колен, а металлическая ладонь смыкается вокруг члена.

Стив краем уха улавливает шипящий звук — одна из перчаток срывается с запястья и теряется между стеллажами. Как она возвращается, он не замечает — слишком занят, толкаясь членом в горячую металлическую ладонь. Слишком туго и сухо, собственной смазки недостаточно, но чёрта с два он попросит Тони остановиться.

Ладонь исчезает, но Стив не успевает возмутиться. Пара секунд — и она возвращается, туго и влажно.

— Не бойся. Это не машинная смазка, — шепчет Тони ему на ухо, ритмично надрачивая по твёрдой длине. Стив смеётся, запрокинув голову, ведь Старк не должен объяснять. Смазка была здесь всегда, сколько Стив помнил себя. Помнил их.

Тони задаёт мучительно-однообразный ритм. Стива качает на волне удовольствия, но каждый раз, как кажется — вот, вот оно, сейчас, ещё немного, Старк не меняет амплитуды, и разрядка отступает.

Размеренной дрочки мало, чтобы кончить, но, чтобы измучить Стива — более, чем достаточно. Его ладони беспорядочно скользят по железной спине, сжимают мощную шею, касаются места на шлеме, где должен быть рот, но чувствуют лишь идеальную гладкость металла.

— Тони, — требовательно выдыхает он.

Покрытый смазкой палец давит нещадно, проскальзывая внутрь. Металл на предплечье доспеха гнётся под пальцами Стива. Мышцы пульсируют.

Тони подчиняется желаниям его тела, и аккуратно проталкивает ещё один палец. Выкручивает оба, и Стива выгибает от идеального давления на простату. Влага из головки стекает по алым пальцам, смешиваясь со смазкой. Напряжение в паху постепенно утекает в яйца, с каждым плавным толчком внутри. Тони растягивает его, выворачивая запястье, растрахивает тугую дырку в едином ритме с пальцами на члене, туго имея Стива с обеих сторон.

— Стив.

Собственное имя звучит приказом. Толчком к нарастающему удовольствию.

Тони дрочит ему. Тони его трахает, зафиксировав у стены. Разрабатывает постепенно ускоряющимися движениями, а Стива выкручивает в жарком удовольствии, когда одновременно слишком много и слишком мало.

— Стив, — повторяет Тони где-то на грани сознания.

Тони хочет быть с ним строгим алгоритмом. Не это ли называют настоящим чувством?

Размазывая сперму по постепенно опадающему члену, Тони не выпускает Стива из крепких объятий. Он рядом, как нерушимая скала, как незыблемая константа жизни Стива Роджерса.

— Я знаю то, что чувствовал. И сейчас ничего не изменилось.

Голубой цвет в прорезях глаз гипнотизирует Стива. Он дышит тяжело, всё ещё не придя в себя после оргазма. Чувствует, как капли спермы застывают на животе. Наблюдает за тем, как они оставляют разводы на алом металле, стекая между пальцев Тони.

Стив вновь касается места на шлеме, где должен быть рот. Он попросит Тони поднять забрало, но чуть позже. Между этим моментом и возвращением в реальность, Стив тянется к Тони, коснувшись невесомым поцелуем золотого металла.

— И для меня ничего не изменилось. И не изменится, Тони.


End file.
